Love and Dead
by Guardian 777
Summary: In the post-Apocolyptic Outbreak, a group of survivors live. Now, dormant feelings come to life, truths revealed, and everything is not as it seems. TakashixReixSaekoxShizukax?. KhotaxSayax?. Rated M for blood, gore, language, smut
1. Chapter 1

**Yo readers! Most of you are probably wondering "Dude, What the Fuck? I thought you said that FOSTA was going to be your only story until completed." Well, several (dozen) things have transpired against me finishing the mass lemon scene that many of you are long desiring, but I'll give you the headlines: **

**the accursed writers block. Fellow writers, enough said, right?**

**Attempting to write the lemon has left me confused, and feeling inadequate about It's direction. That's not to say that I'm giving up, It's just slow going**

**Parents. 'Nough said.**

**School/Senior Project/Prom/Trying to get a prom date/Senior Trip/etc.**

**Obligations to Martial Arts**

**Getting a job, and then losing it three weeks later,**

**So, shit's gone done in my life, to which all of you can relate to in my life. However, I have not given up writing fanfics, nor do I ever intend to. It's just that things come before my amateur writing career. **

**But enough about this mopey-rant shit (another first for me), it's time to get down to business. This story has been inspired from my recent obsession with Zombies. _World War Z, Highschool of the Dead, __Resident Evil,_ I love 'em! So, while my attention has been diverted, I figure to write something to keep my skills sharp. So, Here's my spin on 2010's anime of the year, _Highschool of the Dead. _The story starts shortly before Takashi's and Saeko's stay in the temple. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the Dead. It's owned by Diaske and Shoji Sato. I do not own any stock in any of the weapons companies whose products I might mention.**

In less than a week, the world was shattered. Governments were either rendered ineffective, faced rebellion, or outright collapsed. The economy, the lifeblood of the human race as a whole, vanished overnight. Deaths numbered in the hundreds of millions, possibly reaching into the billions.

Help, be it military or medical was oftentimes either too late to assist, or diverted to another place deemed more 'strategically important.' In short, humanity was being fucked with the paddle it used to go up shit creek with. The reason for our collapse? Well, that's where it gets complicated.

Some call them 'the living dead,' but that can mean a multitude of things, for instance an invasion of vampires (boy wouldn't the Twilight fans love that). Others refer to them as the 'walking dead,' but again, that is too broad for the description. 'Zombies' is probably the most accurate term, but for idiosyncratic reasons, this was seldom used. So instead, the reanimated flesh of the deceased was simply referred to as **'Them.'**

**Fujimi City, Saitama Prefecture-Japan**

All I could think was '_Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!_' as I sprinted for my life from the mob of **Them**. Huffing and puffing, the former high school student-turned-survivalist that's me could barely maintain a steady flow of much-needed oxygen to keep ahead of the horde. '_Th-This is for my lax lifestyle of d-doing nothing but laying up on the roof,_' came the pessimistic thoughts from my foggy brain. Gasping for yet more air, I could barely manage to set one foot in front of the other, and yet I had time for these luxury thoughts! _'Goddammit Takashi! Focus! You can bitch and moan when __**they**__ aren't chomping down on your ass! Focus!'_ with my mental chewing out of myself, I redoubled my efforts to outrun the mass of shambling, infected flesh. Glancing to my left, I'm astounded to find that my companion was not only still with me, but actually out ahead of me!

Her strides were long, smooth, and evenly paced. How she managed to do that in heels without falling or twisting an ankle, I'll never know. Still sprinting after her, I noticed that she wasn't sweating, or even breathing hard! Her toned stomach barely makes an indentation when she inhales, and almost an imperceptible contraction when she exhales. Her smooth stride makes her seemingly glide across the pavement, the only indicator that she ever actually touched the ground was the jiggle of her plentiful breasts every time her foot connected, which was a lot. The constant bouncing of those orbs were hypnotic, and despite the situation, I found myself stirred. I mean, come on: a bombshell that is dressed in black heels, black stockings, a skirt slit up to the hip on one side (which did a marvelous job of exposing her toned thighs), and our school uniforms' female top. What straight guy wouldn't pop a boner looking at her? In her hands was her trademark weapon, a bokken, to which she's proven to be masterfully skilled on many occasions.

"Komuro-kun! Duck!" Before my brain could process the command, my body was already crouching as Saeko flew over me to attack a pair of **them** that appeared not three feet from my back. While before I could even fully crouch down, two sickening cracks reverberated through the quiet streets. And back in a flash, she was ahead of me again, left hand roughly latching onto mine. "Come on, Komuro-kun! There more of **them** right behind us!" And once again we took off sprinting, desperately trying to escape the clutches of **them**.

Ten more minutes of running (for her) and gasping for air (me) later, we happen upon a gem in this hellhole: an auto store! Recognizing the sign as the same one that is only 5 kilometers from my house, I call out to the kendo expert, telling her to head in there. With any luck, the steel garage doors will absorb the sound inside, and keep **them** at bay for a while. Staggering into the shop, I manage to bolt the door and push a pile of junk in front of the glass door before collapsing. _'And as I lay there gazing at the sky, my body's numb and my throat is dry... Oh how right you are man.'_ Strange that I could remember a damn song at this point in time, but since The Outbreak, stranger things have happened. Managing to prop myself up on an elbow, I notice Saeko-chan (since when did she become Saeko-_chan_?) is looking at the rows upon rows of the bikes, a combination of confusion and admiration adorning her beautiful face. Dragging myself on my feat, I stumble over to where she stands.

"Know anything about motorcycles, Busujima-senpai?" I quipped

"One does not need to know anything about something to appreciate a master craft, Komuro-kun," she responds softly. Chastened, I begin looking for the best bike suited for our needs, but, despite my bravado, I don't know all that much about bikes myself. Sure, I know how to use and maintain one, but that's about it. Before I can go back down the road of self-loathing, I squelch it by asking my compatriot "Well senpai, which bike would suite us best?"

"To be honest, I believe tandem riding would be more of a hazard than an asset right now," my companion responded, whilst packing water, soda, and snacks that she found in a cooler behind the counter into on of the survival packs that the store also sold. She then took a wrench, tire iron, a pair of flashlights and all of the spare batteries that she could find, also stuffing them into the pack. Upon seeing my confused face about the wrench and tire iron, she clarified "If I lose my bokken, and you run out of shells, we'll need a backup plan, preferably one that is quiet." Nodding, I continue to my own search, but having no idea where to search, or what to even look for. And then it hits me like a gut punch the moment I opened that door.

All I can think of _'It's perfect!'_ Fatigue momentarily forgotten, I dash back to where Saeko-chan is still throwing seemingly random junk (oh if I only knew!) into another one of the packs. "Busujima-senpai, come see this!" I exclaim, turning and running back to our ticket out of this place. Behind me, I can hear zippers being pulled to, and clasps fastened as she secures the packs. The soft, almost imperceptible clacking of her heels is the only notice I have of her approaching my back. Then I hear it: that sharp intake of breath that signals that she too, is surprised, overjoyed, and if I'm right, happy. Then it's gone. Saeko-chan's emotional mask comes back up, though her face is set in a small smile.

"It's perfect, Komuro-kun," she breathes.

"I aim to please. Now, shall we ride out in style, milady?" I ask.

Five minutes later, we bust outta that place on our jeep/ATV hybrid. As soon as the garage doors open enough for us to clear without getting clipped, I gun it, heading straight into a mass of **them** that had gathered just outside the shed. Upon retrospect, that was an incredibly risky and dumb move, heading straight into a mass of the enemy. Seriously, either of us could have been dragged off, bitten, and turned against the other at any point during those terrifying seconds, but what choice did we have? Fortunately, the impact of our vehicle powers through **them. They** bounce off of the side, getting knocked down on the front-side areas, and flat-out run over directly ahead of us. Dull thuds and sharp cracks remind me of one of those American 'death metal' bands that I've occasionally listened to, only this time the thuds aren't drums and the cracks aren't symbols either. Instead, the thumps are the bodies of **them** who've been knocked down, and the cracks are fractured bones of all sorts; arms, legs, wrists, ribs, and pelvic bones whose protective flesh had been liquified. Again, was that a sign of **their** further decay? All of these thoughts whirled through my head, even as we're running the gauntlet of the undead.

And suddenly, we're in the clear. Behind us, the horde of **them** lets out a collective moan, turns, and begins to shamble after us. Right now I have two priorities: One, to get as far away from **them** as possible, and two, try and slow them down, if at all possible. Up ahead, I see something that might knock out two birds with one stone. A slope that depresses and leads into the river, not too far from where we tried to cross only a couple of days ago! Grinning madly to myself, I yell for Saeko-chan to hold on, and fed more fuel to the engine, pushing us to over 80 klicks an hour. Just before we're about to go airborne, the thought that this vehicle could roll, that we could be injured, crippled and at the nonexistant mercy of **them,** or killed, and worst of all, that my 'plan' won't work crossed my mind.

Then those thoughts are gone, left behind on the crest of the hill that we just cleared. Time seemed to slow down to the point that from heartbeat to heartbeat was minutes, perhaps hours. The grassy slope stretched on and on, and in the farthest reaches of my vision, I could barely make out the faint blue line that is supposed to be the river. In my heightened state of euphoria, my senses detect Saeko-chan is feeling just like I am. Don't ask my how or why I knew. I'm not a doctor, and the most advanced medical training was learing how to apply rudimetary first-aid, and even then, that was years ago. But regardless, I can simply sense Saeko-chan's happiness. Suddenly, the world speeds up, and the earth is rushing up to greet us.

We land with an ass-bruising crash, and despite myself, I don't immediately gun it. Instead, I look back to the hill. **They** have just reached it, coming over the hill like the plague that descended upon Egypt in the Western bible. "Now to see if **they** fall for it," I mutter to myself. The horde seems to pause, and for a moment, I fear that **they** have retained some intelligence. But then one of **them** with the sailor fuku of a girl from a rival high school takes a step into the abyss. Now, for a normal human, traversing a slope is simply a matter of adjusting our footing and balance. All she had to do was simply continue to place her foot down another three inches or so, and her foot would have found the slope.

Thankfully, **they** didn't retain their intelligence. Dozens, possibly as many as a hundred of **them** tumbled down the hill, finally coming to a rest at the base. "Jackpot!" I quietly whisper to myself. **They're** just like lemings! Lead them off a cliff, and they follow! If we can just concentrate...

Oh, fuck! The bodies are moving, and their noises are starting to fill the air once more. Another sharp inhale from Saeko tells me that something is disturbing her, but I'm too caught up in trying to form another plan to fully pay attention. Slowly, the shambling mass finds its collective infected feet, and begins to slowly advance towards us again. Goddammit! What does it take to kill these bastards? I ask myself. '_Well, you could just shoot __**them**__ in the head, dumbass_' another, more logical part of my mind responds. _'but that would attract more of __**them**__!'_ another side of me protests. And then memory decides to join the mental fray, thrusting an image of the poster of our vehicle in the shop. And image of our vehicle, IN WATER!

Without even warning Saeko, I accelerate right into the swift current of the river. Cool, refreshing liquid splashes from the impact, most of it pushed away from us, but a noticeable amount enters our now amphibian craft. A cry behind me causes me to whip my head around. At first, I was thinking that Saeko saw **them** swimming to us, to which I wouldn't have had an answer to. Instead, I see a sight that few, if any men had ever seen before: Saeko Busujima soaked! The water worked magic, making the fabric of her uniform top cling to her skin, except where her dark purple bra cupped her generous bosom. _'So she's the lacy type, eh?_' And then the twin mounds were covered by their adjoining arms. Shocked, I look up into Saeko's eyes, noting the rosy red blush adorning her cheeks.

"I-I'm a girl, you know!" she manages to stammer out. Then realization sets in; that I was checking out Busujima-senpai like an old pervert! Letting out a small "Gomen nasai," of my own, I turn away, blood coloring my own cheeks. Scanning the surrounding water, I note that there's a small island in the middle, about a mile and a half downstream. I pointed the little outcropping out to Saeko-chan, also relaying my plan to land there for a bit, giving us a nice little break from them. I glance backwards, and receive a nod in affirmation.

Fifteen minutes later, we land on the island. Luckily for Saeko-chan, she found a black tank top in the shop as well. So with me standing guard, she changes. I hear the soft russle of her uniform top being removed. _'All right, stay focused Takashi.' _Then comes a snap as she unhooks her bra. Wait a sec! THE Saeko Busujima, captain of Fujimi Highschool kendo club, and all around sexy woman is standing TOPLESS less than ten feet from my back! _'Do not turn around. Do not turn around. Do not turn around. If you turn around, you won't live to lose your virginity.'_ that last one stopped my libido's demands. Trying to take my mind off of things, I keep a lookout for any of them that might try their undead hand at treading water. But finding nothing in the dusk light, I opt for small talk.

"So Busujima-senpai, is there anyone you like?" I ask. Boy what a dumb question, but surprisingly, she responds after a small pause.

"...Hai, there is someone that I admire," she answers. Another uneasy silence, and then"OK Komuro-kun, you can turn around now," Saeko-chan says. Trying to surpress my excitement, I do my best to appear casual when I turn around. When my I finally turned to, I was blown away. Don't get me wrong; she wasn't naked, that would have been too good to be true. No, instead I am met with the sight of Saeko dressed in the same lower half clothing as before, but now she has the black tank top on. The dark coloring sharply contrasts with her pale skin, but somehow both mutually enhance the other. Her long purple locks are pulled back into a ponytail, and as always, her ice blue eyes pierce right through my soul. In short, she looked like the personification of Yami, or a female version of the Grim Reaper.

I'm sure that my expression must've been priceless, if her peel of laughter is an indicator. Her mirth set off my own bout of laughs, and despite the likelihood of attracting every single one of them in a ten mile radius, we laughed and laughed and laughed until we were grasping our sides and gasping for air. Feeling somehow lighter, I stand up, still smiling from our outburst. I head back to our vehicle, and rummage through the packs, trying to find something that would tide us over for now. My answer came in the shape and form of a large family-sized bag of potato chips we scavenged from the store. I head on over to Saeko, and break open the bag, offering her the first take. Soon, we're munching on the snack, devouring it with gusto in a comfortable silence. After we've had our fill, we stash the remains of them back into the pack, and stretch, both of us preparing for the confrontations up ahead.

Turning to her, I said "We should probably get going, I want to have a dry roof over my head for the night."

"I agree. But where are we going to go?" she asks. I allow myself an impish grin, telling her "No idea, but I'll know it when I see it." Seeing the surprise in her face, then the small smile on her face, I know she picked up to on my feeble attempt at humor.

"All right, Komuro-kun. Let's get going." And with that, we board our ATV, fire up the engine, and head back into the Land of the Damned.

**And Cut! Chapter 1 of Love and Dead is now done! So what do y'all think? Sorry once again for lack of updates of FOSTA, but shit's been hitting multiple fans in my life. But oh well. As always, R&R, and keep your eyes posted for updates.**

**Oh, and whoever can name the song, band and album of the lyrics that I put in the chapter gets a cookie -_-**

**Ja Ne- Guardian 777**


	2. Author's note

It is with a heavy heart that I find myself writing this author's note. I'm a guy that will see things through to the very end, and that's what I intend to do. However, with my mother going downhill so quickly from alzheimers, commitments to college and my martial arts, and other family problems, I am forced to put all of my stories on hiatus, and hopefully pick them up in the future. If anyone wants to adopt or create their own story based off of mine, just PM me, and I'll try to get back to you in a week. Just please remember, this is hiatus, not a discontinuation. I do plan to finish my stories one day, just that that day may be far into the future.


End file.
